Okina Matara
|-|Base= |-|Extra Boss= Summary Okina Matara (摩多羅 隠岐奈 Matara Okina) is the main antagonist of Hidden Star in Four Seasons. She's a secret God and one of the Sages of Gensokyo. A god of multiple faces and roles, she has remained out of sight for some time. She's one of the Sages of Gensokyo, all of whom oversaw its creation. She has maintained its balance and protected it from the Outside World since then. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: Okina Matara Age: At least 1200 years old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Secret God, The Ultimate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Portal Creation (Can create "doors" on the backs of anything), Door Projection, Portal Interface, Power Vessel (Entrusted her powers over vitality and mental energy to her servants, granting them each those powers, and making them extensions of her, and vessels of her power, as seen here.), Duplication (Gods in the Touhou verse have the ability to split their spirits to divide themselves, and this can be done infinitely with no loss of power in the process.), Intangibility, Meta-Teleportation (Can use her doors to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere.), Animancy, Space-Time Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Conceptual Manipulation, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods exist before any concepts are created, thus are able to exist without one.), Life Creation and Manipulation (Able to create Youkais.), Life-Force Manipulation, Season Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curse or give blessings.), Non-Corporeal (Her human-like appearance is no more than just a meaningless form, like most gods.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Freedom, BFR, Creation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (Created some youkai that can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Empathic Manipulation (As shown here.) Attack Potency: High Complex Multiversal Level (Participated in the creation of Gensokyo. Gensokyo is a brane world which is 4D to infinite-D. Gensokyo is a quantum world which is infinite dimensional. Quantum world is also space of possibilities as stated by Yorihime which is also infinite dimensional. She claimed that she can recreate Gensokyo as a whole. She's also somewhat comparable to Yukari. Besides that, as for what gods' true forms are, they were in the form of all things before they were given names thus will be unbounded by any concepts as names are technically concepts in Touhou.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiversal Level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, Multiversal with her ability (She can access all of creation, including the countless Otherworlds. Can easily travel from Gensokyo to the outside world.) Intelligence: At least Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Note: Since Okina is capable of creating youkai, she should able to have some of the youkai's abilities. Others Standard Equipment: a Mirror, a Chair, and Dimensional Doors. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'The ability to create doors on the back of everything': A power that allows her to travel wherever she wishes and send things to other places as long as a door is attached. For example, the door of the seasons that gives the player character the ability to use a season's ability allows Okina to expel them to where they gained the ability, and she can even steal the magic from these characters' doors. She has used this power to act as Gensokyo's gatekeeper. All her doors lead to the extradimensional Land of Rear Doors, where all of her doors can be accessed. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Gods Category:Bosses Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users